


apology not interrupted

by daddyolusamicitia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Rimming, That's really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyolusamicitia/pseuds/daddyolusamicitia
Summary: Regis calls while Noctis is eating Ignis out. Enjoy~





	apology not interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> my last-minute entry for ffxv-kink-week, day five situational: having sex while on the phone and having to keep quiet about it. also cross-posted to my tumblr.

Ignis couldn’t help but blow out a sigh of relief as he kicked the apartment door closed behind him. What he’d expected to be a three hour meeting had turned into six, eight, almost ten hours, and more than half that time had been spent making sure Noctis remained awake for it. As a child, his naps in the middle of political discussions had been excused, cute even. Now that he was nineteen, almost twenty, he was long expected to not only pay attention, but actively participate. A task he was more than capable of, when he wished to. When he didn’t--not only having the gall to sleep during the meeting, but to  _ snore _ \--it was Ignis who received the lecture, the punishment, and, worst of all, the doubts on whether or not he could perform his job.  

 

“You’re going to get wrinkles.” Noctis sang; Ignis resisted the urge to wrap his hands around the Prince’s throat. Act of treason aside, it would only encourage his behavior. 

 

“And if I do, they’re your fault,” he snapped quickly. Noctis’ smile fell from his lips, face twisting into a frown. He was clearly confused as to why Ignis was losing his temper. Ignis sighed, rubbing his eyes, and retreated to the kitchenette. “I understand that politics bore you, Noctis. But you’re the Crown Prince, and some day it will be your duty to oversee such matters.”

  
“Blegh,” Noctis responded succinctly, following him as he set the bag holding their takeout dinner on the counter.

 

“ _ Even so _ .” Ignis paused to readjust his glasses. “Mayhaps we cannot help you becoming bored during, but the least you can do is  _ pretend _ to pay attention.”

  
“Did Dad give you the third degree again?”

 

“It’s a miracle I haven’t lost my job.” Ignis began pulling out styrofoam containers, opening lids and checking what belonged to who. Noctis surprised him by wrapping his arms around his middle, forehead pressing just at the base of his neck.  _ When had Noctis gotten that tall _ , Ignis wondered. 

  
“I’m sorry.”

 

Ignis sighed again. “I’m not angry--”

 

“Just disappointed,” they finished together, and Ignis’ neutral expression cracked for a moment, barely able to keep the smile off his lips. Noctis’ arms tightened, almost digging painfully into Ignis’ gut. “That’s _ worse _ .” Ignis emptied the bag of condiments, wrapped plastic silverware, and paper napkins already stained with grease. “I’m sorry, Iggy.”

 

“Sorry doesn’t magically make everything all right, Noct.”

 

He felt more than heard the dejected sigh against his back, and, figuring the conversation over, began to open food containers. 

 

“You know,” Noctis began in that troublesome tone of voice, “I can think of a couple ways to make it up to you.”

 

Don’t encourage this. “ _ Oh _ ?” Damn it.

  
Noctis’ hands sunk lower down Ignis’ stomach and his hips rutted against his backside. Ignis rolled his eyes, praying to the Astrals above to give him strength he knew he didn’t have. Trying to refuse would only delay the inevitable, especially if he attempted to turn around and came face to face with those large, deep blue eyes pouting up at him.

  
“Our dinner will get cold.” He didn’t sound even remotely genuine to his own ears. 

  
“That’s what microwaves are for, Iggy.” Those hands sunk lower. 

 

“Very well. If it pleases His Highness.”

 

Fingers swiftly unbuckled his belt. 

  
“I’m more concerned with pleasing  _ you _ .” Noctis planted a soft kiss to the back of his neck. “I really am sorry, Iggy. I don’t mean to make this so hard for you.”

 

Ignis bit his tongue, afraid to ruin this rather nice apology with a stupid joke. Noctis pulled his zipper down and hooked his thumbs in both the waistband of his slacks and his underwear, tugging them down slowly. Ignis was already half-hard, cock springing free as Noctis took his clothing all the way to the floor. Noctis nosed the back of his shirt up to press a line of kisses down his spine. Ignis leaned himself against the counter, sighing contentedly. He groaned as Noctis ran his hands up his bare thighs, muscles tensing against his touch, until they crested over the globes of Ignis’ ass. They squeezed, earning another pleased sound before being parted. Ignis could feel his eyes on him, his breath ghosting across sensitive skin. His cock jumped. His asshole twitched. 

 

“Beautiful,” Noctis murmured, mouthing at his upper thigh. “You’re so pretty, Ignis.”

 

Ignis rolled his eyes, retort at the ready, but his words dissolved into a garbled mess when Noctis pressed the flat of his tongue between his ass cheeks and licked hard and slow against him. His knee knocked against a cabinet door; it would probably bruise, but Ignis didn’t care. He couldn’t focus on anything except the hot, velvety tongue licking against his skin, callused hands holding him tightly in place as they dug into his thigh. His cock hung free, desperate to rut against  _ something _ , maybe to have a few fingers wrapped tightly around it. But with Noct tonguing his ass, words were finding themselves elsewhere; it was only a breathless moan that wormed its way from his throat.

 

A low rumble surprised both of them, and they broke apart as Ignis searched for the culprit; eventually he found it underneath a napkin: his phone, vibrating on the countertop, with the simple word MAJESTY in bright white letters.

 

“Damn it all,” he grumbled, immediately biting his tongue.

 

“Who is it?”

  
Silently, Ignis swiped the accept button, holding the phone to his ear. “ _ Your Majesty _ ,” he greeted pointedly, hoping he didn’t need to warn Noctis any further. The hands on his thighs tensed. 

 

“Good evening, Ignis. I hope I haven’t interrupted you doing something important.”

  
“Not at all, Your Majesty.” He looked over his shoulder at Noctis, refusing to acknowledge the flush in his cheeks, the wetness smeared across his lips and chin. His cock, however, was more than happy to make up for that, beginning to leak at just the sight. “What can I do for you?” 

 

“I’m worried about Noctis.”

  
“That’s understandable,” Ignis replied evenly, reaching at first by his hips, then by his thighs, then remembering Noctis had dragged his slacks all the way down to the floor; he wished he’d had the foresight to pull them up, given that talking to his King while his dick just hung out was more than a bit awkward, if only for himself.   
  
“I know he was raised better than to blatantly fall asleep in front of the counsel. Even in my absence, you were there, more than making up for my own failings as a parent.”

  
“Nonsense, Majesty, you didn’t…. _ fail _ …nngh!” Ignis bit his lip, stifling a gasp when Noctis groped his ass again, thumb pulling against his hole to stretch it open. It almost burned, making his toes curl in his shoes, and he pulled the phone from his mouth, taking a shuddering breath. He’d have kicked Noctis, except his feet were trapped in the tangled confines of his slacks. If Ignis didn’t know better, he’d assumed Noctis had planned for this. He tried to shoot a look over his shoulder, but Noctis had ducked out of sight. 

“Ignis?” To his credit, King Regis sounded genuinely concerned over the phone and none the wiser of the goings-on on the other end.

“Apologies, Majesty. I’ve just returned us to Noct’s apartment.” His voice sounded too rough for just that, even by his own ears.

  
“I see. Is he within earshot?”

Ignis kept his gaze firmly on the countertop in front of him, his mind attempting to work out some familiar shape in the grease stain on the napkins; his hard on was refusing to falter even a little, and Noctis was still massaging his ass. It almost felt like a taunt. “I don’t see him at the moment.” Technically not a lie. 

“Good. I was hoping to speak with you about his recent behavior. I can’t allow that to happen again. It speaks ill of me, of him, and of the royal lineage.”

“Indeed, Your Maje- _aah_!” 

Immediately when the phone call ended, someone was going to die; Ignis simply didn’t know if it was going to be him (by embarrassment) or Noctis (by Ignis’ own hands). Regis went silent on the other end. 

“Ahem,” Ignis coughed. “I sincerely apologize, Your Majesty. I kicked the coffee table.”

The excuse was weak, evident by Noctis literally laughing at him with his tongue completely inside Ignis’ asshole, wriggling it about in a way that turned his knees to jelly. Ignis--lowering himself further upon the counter--almost turned around to glare at him, but then a hand was on his balls, gently rolling and massaging them, and Ignis had to find his words again. He cleared his throat, willing himself to at least  _ pretend _ to be calm and collected, Gods damn it all. 

“Are you...alright?” Regis asked carefully, and Ignis honest to Gods wished he could be honest, but he didn’t think “I’m fine, your son, our Prince Regent, is currently face-deep in my ass and I’m going to come literally any second and would prefer you  _ not _ be on the phone, so might we have this chat later?” would go over very well. So he lied.

  
“I’m per _ fectly alright _ .” Even his voice tensed with the roiling heat in his belly, slowly spreading to other extremities as Noctis finally,  _ finally _ , took his cock in hand. Ignis pulled the phone away from his ear and let out a quiet moan as his hand worked him from root to tip; even if the angle was awkward and the pacing uneven, Ignis was just happy to be touched. “Did you want to discuss the problem with Noct?”

“I simply don’t know what to do about him,” Regis sighed as Ignis rutted his cock further into Noctis’ hand. Noctis hummed against his skin, pulling back to lap teasingly against his hole. Ignis’ legs were trembling as he resisted the urge to clamp them shut over Noctis’ hand and thrust his ass backwards. Noctis actually slapped his ass, but if Regis heard he made no indication as he continued. “Is it something he’s eating? I know you’re trying to feed him better.”

  
Ignis bit his lip so hard he tasted copper. Gods damn his sense of humor.

Ignis coughed to hide a groan as Noctis shoved his tongue back in roughly, wriggling it as far in as it would go. It didn’t quite reach his prostate, but the tease of it, combined with the hand around his dick, was getting him close. Somehow the thrill of simultaneously talking to his father was doing it for him as well. Ignis wished he didn’t have to discover this particular kink.

“Indeed. Although I can only do so much.”

“‘Only.’” Regis laughed. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Ignis.”

  
“You’re much too kind.” He was going to come. Ignis could feel his orgasm building in his belly, legs shaking violently as Noctis twisted his wrist around his cock, holding one ass cheek in a vice-like grip as he thrust his tongue in and out, unabashedly making the lewdest slurping noises loud enough that Ignis could only wonder if he wanted to get caught. 

“Well, I won’t keep you. I know you two must have some  _ important _ plans this evening.I should leave you to it.”

Ignis knew His Majesty didn’t imply anything sexual, but with his son bending him over a counter of cold takeout and eating his ass, he couldn’t help the sudden clenching of his balls, biting into the meat of his palm to quell any noise as he came. Noctis’ hand slowed and his mouth disappeared for just a moment, kissing along Ignis’ thigh and buttock as he slowly came down from his orgasm. Ignis swallowed hard.

  
“Enjoy your evening, Ignis.”

“You as well,” he replied simply. He hoped it sounded casual. “Your Majesty.”


End file.
